Summer of Possibilities
by BitterSweetTeller
Summary: It's the summer after graduation from Middleton High, and there's still foes to fight. Rated K plus for suggestive content and action.
1. Mission 1

Summer of Possibilities: Mission 1:

Kim and Ron were at Bueno Nacho. Kim was eating a salad, and Ron and Rufus were eating some Nacos(his invention of tacos combined with nachos). Kim sighed, "Ron…"

Ron wondered, "what?"

Kim concluded, "weren't you going to keep expanding on your food choices?"

Ron pointed out, "Kim, Kim, Kim…what's wrong with sometimes eating Nacos?"

Kim figured, "I guess you're right. Just please don't turn into a monster like last time."

Ron concluded, "that was a one time thing. Right, Rufus?"

The naked mole rat in his pocket nodded and added, "uh-huh." Suddenly, a ghostly appearance appeared in the window besides Ron and Kim.

Ron realized in surprise, "Sensei?(!)"

Master Sensei concluded, "Stoppable San, it is good to see you. I sense trouble coming to Japan."

Kim asked warily, "what's the sitch?"

Master Sensei added, "Monkey Fist is back. And only Stoppable San can stop him this time."

Ron pointed out, "but…what about Han?"

Master Sensei concluded, "I sensed that you'd bring her along with you." Kim's communicator then beeped.

Kim asked, "what's the sitch?"

Wade pointed out, "Kim, you're not going to believe this, but…"

Kim finished the sentence, "Monkey Fist is back."

Wade concluded, "then I guess you would believe it. But that's not all. He's attacking a zoo in Japan, and Gorilla Fist is also there. I'm sending you the coordinates." He had noticed Sensei in his ghost form, much to his inner distrust and annoyance in magic.

Ron realized, "you mean DNAmy? That's wrong sick!"

Kim pointed out, "if he really has replaced the Yono, Monkey Fist may not have a choice."

Ron concluded, "ohh…"

Kim urged, "come on, Ron."

At a zoo in Japan…

Monkey Fist with a yellowish red glowing hand was grumbling, "the fact that you're using the Yono to subject animals to your will sickens me."

Gorilla Fist(aka DNAmy with gorilla hands and feet) complained, "but I thought you'd approve. You had monkey ninjas." Her two gorilla minions were charging through the zoo, releasing animal after animal by bending the locks off of the backdoors to the habitats. Meat eaters chased after leaf eaters, and omnivores chased after both kinds of animals.

Monkey Fist muttered, "that's what I get for letting a mad woman do surgery on me." Suddenly, Ron's little sister Han with short black hair, Kim, and Ron came down in parachutes. They landed in a African styled habitat, which was recently abandoned. Yori was there, ready to leap on Gorilla Fist from behind the habitat.

Gorilla Fist cried out, "it's that Kim Possible meanie! This is part of why I awakened you."

Monkey Fist chuckled, "this just got interesting."

Kim said, "let's go." Rufus came out of Ron's pocket, ready for action. Yori jump spun on top of Gorilla fist, spin kicking into her to knock her to the ground. Gorilla Fist just spun around, making Yori grip onto one of her gorilla arms just to stay on.

Ron called out, "way to go, Yori!" She spun kicked into Gorilla Fist, knocking her to the ground as she spun jumped towards Monkey Fist.

Monkey Fist chuckled as he used the power of the Yono to send lightning Yori's way. Yori spun in midair, dodging lightning bolt after lightning bolt. Meanwhile, Ron with Han strapped to his parachute closed his eyes, concentrating on his Monkey Kung Fu form as a blue aura surrounded him.

Ron called out in a surprisingly more serious tone, "hey, Monkey Fist…here's my fists!" With rediscovered abilities, he leaped high into the air. Monkey Fist and Ron exchanged fists with lightning quickness in midair, both with rediscovered and heightened abilities from mystical monkey power.

Kim figured with a sigh, "I guess I'll just…round up the animals." She took out some leftover salad from Bueno Nacho. The animals smelled the food, and started turning back. The leaf eaters turned back, and therefore the meat eaters and the omnivores did too. Kim called out, "here's some yummy food!" She then launched several nets from her wrist kimmunicator, as the animals started to form a circle around each other and the leftover salad that Kim dropped onto the floor. Zoo workers soon came to round back up the animals.

They congratulated Kim, and then went off to fix the zoo locks and get everyone back into their habitats.

Kim reluctantly said, "no…big." She then noticed the two familiar gorilla minions, and got out her hairdryer grappling hook. Kim chuckled, "maybe this isn't a bad mission after all." She spun jumped between the two gorilla minions while releasing her grappling hook around the minions' feet, allowing her to jump spin higher than if she were to do so without the grappling hook. In trying to get Kim, they crashed into each other, knocking themselves out. She figured, "now to check on Ron."

Monkey Fist called out, "give it up, Ron Stoppable!"

Ron muttered uncharacteristically, "never!" Despite Han, Rufus, and Ron fighting Monkey Fist with mystical monkey power, it wasn't enough to defeat Monkey Fist. Suddenly, Yori swung off a habitat's tree, swing kicking into Monkey Fist. A surprised and floating Monkey Fist was knocked backwards by floating and glowing Ron, sending him crashing into the ground with a great thud. Yellow glowing Monkey Fist made the ground shake with a clap of his hands, sending back Ron and Rufus further into the ground.

Kim called out, "grab on!" Yori grabbed onto Kim's hand, allowing Kim to spin kick off of Yori in midair…and into Monkey Fist below. Yori spun kicked off of Kim at the same time to safely land in a pool of water in another habitat. Monkey Fist, caught off guard, was knocked out by Kim.

Ron groaned as he slowly returned to his normal self. He called out, "that was badical!" Suddenly, Monkey Fist turned back into a statue with a pull ring carved on top.

Gorilla Fist cried out, "no!" She had finally become conscious again, only to be spin kicked down to unconsciousness by a leaping Kim in midair.

Master Sensei appeared as a ghost again before disappearing again, "you have done well, Stoppable San."

Ron figured as he looked at the wide crack in the floor, "uh…thanks?"

Kim concluded, "maybe we should put him in a museum."

Ron concluded, "yeah. So KP, back to Middleton?"

Kim sighed, "yeah."

Ron wondered, "what's wrong, Kim?"

Kim concluded bitter sweetly, "it's nothing."

Ron figured in better spirits, "ok then."


	2. Mission 2

Summer of Possibilities: Mission 2:

Kim was driving Ron in her hi-tech purple car, dropping her brothers Jim and Tim off at J.P. Barrymore's Pizza Partytorium. Then, Kim's Kimmunicator beeped. She asked, "what's the sitch?"

Wade answered, "we've got a hit on the site…from Drakken."

Ron realized, "wait…Dr. Drakken? Is his brain switched again?"

Wade sighed, "no. He's right here." The screen changed to an office, where Dr. Drakken was sitting in a office chair.

Kim muttered, "what do you want, Drakken?"

Dr. Drakken sighed, "oh, Miss Possible…I do miss our conflicts."

Kim insisted, "but that's not the reason you called?"

Dr. Drakken pointed out, "Shego is back to being a wanted criminal, and I want her back."

Ron muttered, "ok…am I the only one who saw this coming?"

Kim urged, "if this is some kind of trick, I will come after you."

Dr. Drakken sighed, "after a month of being a good citizen, you still don't trust me?"

Kim concluded, "not in the least."

Dr. Drakken concluded, "if you don't believe me, talk to the politicians that got me into office." And with that, the screen went off.

Ron figured, "long as he's not trying to take over Bueno Nacho again, I don't see it."

Kim sighed, "oh, Ron...it's just not that simple."

Wade figured, "someone has to keep an eye on Drakken. Check what I dug up on him…government bribes!"

Ron figured, "how's that a bad thing?"

Kim sighed, "we're on it, Wade."

Wade figured, "good…because Shego has just been sighted near Henchco."

Kim muttered, "great. Two bad guys, and only two of us."

Ron figured, "that hasn't stopped us before."

Kim concluded, "you may have a point there…but it's too dangerous to confront Shego without backup."

Ron added, "Felix hasn't been on a mission for a while."

Kim concluded, "neither has Jim and Tim…but we'll get Felix."

At the headquarters of Henchco…

Shego was making her way past a bunch of knocked out guards, heading for a display case among several. This display case had the latest version of the attitudinator in it…a helmet that can turn people evil by taking out their good side and keeping the evil side. Then, a short brown haired guy in a hi-tech wheelchair named Felix and Kim herself made their way past several guards from another direction. Kim spin kicked several guards in midair to the ground, while Felix used his rocket propelled hi-tech wheelchair's arms to hurl several guards against the wall. Kim urged while looking at her Kimmunicator, "she's…that way."

Felix wondered, "how do you…?"

Kim explained, "Wade hacked into the security cameras…before they were taken out by Shego."

Felix concluded, "she sounds dangerous."

Kim muttered, "you don't know the half of it." She let Felix's wheelchair's arms change into the shape of a card to open a electronically locked door, which opened automatically. Behind it, Shego had already smashed open the case to the latest attitudinator, aiming it at Kim with her hands on it.

Shego chuckled, "just in time, Kimmie."

Felix called out, "Kim, look out!" He used his wheelchair's arms to hurl Kim out of the way of the latest attitudinator's improved beam, who spun jumped off of them to land behind Shego.

Kim breathed hard as she said, "thanks." Shego put the latest attitudinator on her head and noticed Felix.

She chuckled, "long time no see, wiz kid."

Felix figured, "I'll take that as a compliment." He rocket propelled his wheelchair into the air, charging at Shego while dodging attitudinator beams. Kim was also dodging attitudinator beams, coming at Shego from behind in a running charge. Shego started shooting glowing green blasts of fire at Felix, knocking him backwards in his chair.

Kim called out in worry, "Felix!" She grabbed the attitudinator from behind Shego while ducking from a attitudinator beam, resulting in Shego and Kim trying to kick and punch each other over the fallen attitudinator. Then Felix's wheelchair caught her by the arms with its own metal arms, holding her up high in the air so that she couldn't focus well.

She sighed in defeat.

Kim sighed with relief, "your plans are over, Shego."

Shego concluded, "I noticed you didn't bring Ron along. You knew I was the distraction, didn't you?"

Kim chuckled, "no...but I knew it was a trick."

The head of Henchco then stepped in. He called out in rage, "get out!"

Felix said uneasily, "right away, sir."

Near Dr. Drakken's office…

Ron was running past several bodyguards, dodging past them within a political white colored hallway. One of them called out over a walkie talkie, "security to Dr. Drakken! Ron Stoppable is breaking into your office."

Dr. Drakken chuckled, "oh…what's the harm? What can the sidekick do anyway?"

Ron concluded with a drink at hand, "never underestimate the power of the slurpster!" Rufus came out of his pocket, charging for the wires to Dr. Drakken's office computer.

Dr. Drakken cried out, "no! Not there!" He pressed a button on a remote control, letting loose a laser grid that almost fried Rufus. Ron struck a pose, trying hard to stand still. He then threw his drink at Dr. Drakken's computer, with Dr. Drakken lowering the laser grid to catch the drink. He said, "phew!" Then the computer shut down, much to Dr. Drakken's horror. Rufus came out from under the office desk, heading back to Ron's pockets.

He said, "uh-huh! We bad!"

Dr. Drakken cried out, "no! Not my TerraFormer!"

Ron realized, "you actually connected your doomsday machine to your computer?"

Dr. Drakken sighed, "oh well…back to the drawing board." There was then a knock on the door. Dr. Drakken opened it, to see several police officers with handcuffs ready for him.

One of them figured, "government bribes are a serious offense, Dr. Drakken. You're coming with us."

Dr. Drakken was sighing with defeat as they escorted him out of his office.

Ron concluded, "booyah!"


	3. Mission 3

Summer of Possibilities: Mission 3:

Kim was driving Ron in her hi-tech purple car...again. This time though, they were driving in Paris…thanks to a airplane ride from Britina. They were on a mission to stop Professor Dementor…who was just up ahead on the Eiffel Tower with some government officials as hostages. Helicopters piloted by henchmen in gray suits came right for Kim and Ron…with laser cannons armed and ready. Kim asked, "ready?"

Ron figured, "ready? I'm the king of…ahh!"

Kim sighed as she sped up the hi-tech car and launched it into the air. She figured, "why don't you take the wheel?" Kim said this as she dodged several laser beams coming at them.

Ron pointed out, "umm…Kim…I flunked Driver's ED."

Kim realized, "ohh…right. I'll be back in a flash." She launched her grappling hook straight at one of the helicopter's front windows, knocking out the henchman behind it as the window smashed to pieces. Kim then used the grappling hook to swing up to the helicopter's controls, using it to fire on the other helicopters. Several helicopters crashed into the laser beams, exploding into pieces. Afterwards, Kim sky dived back towards the flying hi-tech car, landing in the driver's seat. She quickly piloted the car away from the clouds, and towards Professor Dementor himself.

Ron called out, "incoming!" Kim saw Professor Dementor with a bazooka rocket launcher at hand, firing missiles at her car.

Kim gasped. Her Kimmunicator was beeping, but Kim was ignoring it for now as she spun dodged around the missiles. The missiles crashed into each other, exploding on impact. Professor Dementor ran towards an escape pod near the tippy top of the Eiffel Tower, but Rufus had leaped out of the car to land on Professor Dementor's head.

Professor Dementor cried out in agitation, "get it off! Get it off!" Distracted by the special naked mole rat, Kim had no trouble launching a net on top of Professor Dementor. Rufus easily moved out of the net's gaps, while Professor Dementor couldn't move much.

Ron concluded, "mission accomplished?" Kim looked at her Kimmunicator.

She realized, "uh oh." Rufus returned to Ron's pockets on the Eiffel Tower.

Ron concluded, "what uh oh?"

Kim pointed out, "It's a message from Wade. Motor Ed and Killigan have been sighted near Dr. Drakken's former office."

Ron realized, "could they be after the TerraFormer?"

Kim figured, "it's a thought. Wade, is the TerraFormer still active?"

Wade concluded, "aside from the United Nations trying to rebuild a control box for the TerraFormer, it's still intact…although it's very hush hush."

Ron wondered, "what does Terra mean again?"

Kim sighed, "it means the Earth. If it's what I think it is…it can transform the entire Earth into any environment."

Wade added, "which is why it's a perfect target for Killigan and Motor Ed."

Kim figured, "can't we just have them battle it out and get themselves arrested?"

Wade urged, "that's not what we do."

Kim sighed, "fine. Next stop, United Nations."


	4. Mission 4

Summer of Possibilities: Mission 4:

At United Nations headquarters…

A politician was saying to another politician, "are you sure this TerraFormer isn't too powerful for us as a whole?"

The other politician sighed, "that's why the TerraFormer has been given to us: To control what other governments can't resist abusing for the Earth's own good." They were walking in a political brown colored hall, when a big crash echoed through the corridor. A guy with a long blond mullet who calls himself Motor Ed was at the wheel of a big monster truck. Behind him were several other big monster trucks, each with somebody at the wheel.

Motor Ed called out, "get out of the way, dude! Seriously." The politicians ran out of the complex building. Bodyguards were chasing after the monster trucks, but Motor Ed and his crew started throwing spare tires at them to knock them out one by one. The bodyguards didn't even get to fire a good shot from their guns. From the opposite direction, exploding golf balls came raining down upon the opposite wall of the same corridor. Duff Killigan walked through the opening in the wall, carrying a wooden golf club and a bag full of tricked out golf ball gadgets.

Killigan called out, "competition, eh? Let's see if you can dodge my short game!" He started to launch golf balls from his bag at the monster trucks, exploding some of the tires in Motor Ed's car in the process. Motor Ed tried to stop his armored monster truck in time, but several of the monster trucks crashed into his. Only one managed to dodge the pile up. Motor Ed got out, angrily carrying a crowbar with him.

Motor Ed called out, "not cool, dude! Looks like I got to mess you up, skirt boy."

Killigan angrily responded, "it's a kilt, you monster!"

Motor Ed responded, "you're asking for it, skirt boy!"

Killigan put away his wooden golf club and took out his metal golf club, clinking it against Motor Ed's crowbar in a flurry of blows.

Kim interrupted, "not that I don't like to see my foes do the dirty work for me, but can we make this quick? After all, some of us have a life." She jump kicked into Motor Ed in between sentences, knocking him backwards by surprise against his own monster truck.

Motor Ed groaned, "Red…here?" His crew was coming out of their smashed monster trucks, armed with crowbars. Ron ran circles around the crew of henchmen, running too fast for them to catch up. They collapsed from exhaustion minutes before Ron collapsed from exhaustion himself.

He gasped between breaths, "that makes…good guys 1…bad guys 0." Motor Ed then got up from his smashed monster truck, and got back into what was left of it. It could still drive, so Motor Ed charged it into another section of wall. Killigan switched golf clubs: From a metal one to a wooden one. Kim and Killigan chased after him, with Kim dodging exploding golf balls as she ran.

Killigan called out, "I prepared for you, lassie!"

Kim sighed as she was about to use her Kimmunicator's super magnet, "unless..." She triggered the super magnet, making the exploding golf balls shift over to the side as she shifted her arm to the right.

Killigan gasped, "oh no!" His own exploding golf balls exploded in front of him, knocking him out backwards against the floor.

Ron gasped, "right behind…you, Kim." He was getting up uneasily, but he was able to slightly run towards Motor Ed's monster truck. Rufus got out of Ron's pockets to sneak onboard the undamaged monster truck, much to Ron's surprise. He realized, "we could use it to catch up to them. Now which one of these pedal thingies do I press down on?" Rufus pointed to one of the pedals, which Ron pressed with his foot. Rufus was on top of the steering wheel, using it to steer while Ron was speeding up the vehicle. Ron was already buckled in on the front seat opposite from the driver's seat.

Meanwhile…

Kim had used her super magnet to latch herself onto Motor Ed's vehicle in midair. Motor Ed called out, "that's going to cost you, Red. Seriously!" He sharply steered his vehicle left and right, trying to shake Kim off. Kim held on, but slid down towards the wheels of the monster truck with her super magnet as a guide. Kim quickly disengaged the super magnet, and just as quickly launched her grappling hook at one of Motor Ed's side windows. She spin jumped off of Motor Ed's vehicle, swinging herself onto the roof of the vehicle. Up ahead was a tank full of Dr. Drakken's super plant formula, with an elevator big enough for it and a giant drill nearby.

Kim realized grimly, "if Motor Ed gets his hands on it, he could unleash parasitic plants upon an unsuspecting world…and turn the world into a scrap yard." Suddenly, the monster truck Rufus was driving in crashed into the back of Motor Ed's monster truck, bending it further as it got closer to the tank. This gave Kim a chance to swing kick into the monster truck through the front window, knocking Motor Ed out of his seat. He fell against the side door of the monster truck, dazed.

He said, "this is so rank…seriously." Motor Ed collapsed soon after. Kim, meanwhile, was steering the monster truck clear of the tank, crashing it into a oval shaped desk before slowing it down to a stop. Kim then got out of the monster truck.

She sighed with relief. She responded as Ron got out of the opposite monster truck, "hey, Ron…you ok?" Rufus returned to Ron's pockets.

Ron figured with a smile, "let's do that again!"

Kim suggested, "here's a thought: How about we don't?"

Ron insisted, "aww…come on! It'd be awesome, and you know it!"

Kim sighed, "whatever, Ron."


	5. Mission 5

Summer of Possibilities: Mission 5:

At a certain European island, Kim and Ron were sneaking into a high security complex. Ron wondered, "why are we sneaking into Senor Senior Senior's place…when we already have these invitations to Senor Senior Junior's latest party?"

Kim pointed out, "because it sounds like a trap."

Ron concluded, "but didn't they already try that earlier?"

Kim insisted, "if there's any villain that doesn't mind repeating themselves, it's Senor Senior Senior."

Ron figured, "ohh…right. I don't get it."

Kim sighed in defeat as she kept going over the high wall. She urged, "all clear." Ron was helped up by Kim. Then, both came down to the Senior Seniors' pool.

Senor Senior Senior chuckled, "good. You fell for my trap?"

Ron realized, "ohh…it's a trap trap!"

Kim urged, "moving along." Suddenly, a giant tilted fan came out from behind a wall, sucking Kim and Ron towards the pool. Kim and Ron tried to grab ahold of something, but they couldn't get a good grip on anything. Kim quickly shot her grappling hook at the giant fan's on/off switch, switching it off just in time. Kim and Ron barely landed on their feet on the ground, with Senor Senior Senior running deeper into his complex building. Kim urged, "think you can catch up to him?"

Ron nodded, "sure." He ran off after Senor Senior Senior.

Kim said over the Kimmunicator, "good tip, Wade. Senor Senior Senior is definitely up to something."

Wade insisted, "no problem…Kim."

Kim urged, "Wade? Hello? Something's definitely wrong…here." She then saw her screen change to the image of a familiar disco ball, with a short black haired guy by the name of Frugal Lucre at the controls of a big database computer. Kim was instantly hypnotized, much to Frugal Lucre's happiness.

He sighed, "that felt even better than what the Seniors are paying me." Ron turned towards Frugal Lucre, with his hands covering his eyes in reaction to the brightness of the disco ball in the room. In the adjacent hall, Senor Senior Senior turned around.

He was smiling evilly with an evil laugh, "you may protect yourself from my hypnotic disco ball…but can you be protected from your own best friend?"

Ron gasped as he turned to face a hypnotized Kim, still glancing at her Kimmunicator.

Senor Senior Senior turned to Kim, "attack him, my personal pawn!" Kim surprisingly obeyed, charging at Ron with her fists and kicks.

Ron ran screaming, until he was backed into a corner of Senor Senior Junior's party and had to close his eyes and concentrate on something. He realized that only his mystical monkey power could save him now, so he started glowing blue and floating. Ron charged at Kim with a uncharacteristic warrior's cry, knocking her backwards against a wall. Dazed, she shook off the hypnotism.

She gasped, "Ron…it's all right. It's me!" Ron was about to smash himself into Kim, when he gasped at what he was about to do and stopped glowing blue.

Ron gasped, "Kp…I'm…" As he said this, he helped Kim to her feet.

Kim assured him, "no need to apologize. Now, let's stop Senor Senior Senior and Frugal Lucre." Kim and Ron ran past the party crowd of celebrities on the disco styled dance floor, turning back towards Frugal Lucre. When they got there, Kim with sunglasses on simply launched her grappling hook at the disco ball's rope, making the disco ball bounce and crash against the ceiling. Across the world's TV screens and computer screens, the hypnotic spell was broken. Frugal Lucre tried to run away to one of the small docked jetboats, but Ron ran in front of him to cut him off.

Frugal Lucre sighed, "phooey." Kim simply knocked him out from behind.

She urged, "come on. There's still Senor Senior Senior to catch." Kim and Ron ran back to the party, where Senor Senior Junior and Bonnie noticed them. Kim insisted with a tug at Senor Senior Junior's shirt, "where is Senor Senior Senior?"

Senor Senior Junior urged, "get off my jersey! He went that way!" Kim let go as Senor Senior Junior carefully straightened out his shirt.

Ron pointed out, "what? No witty hurtfulness?" Suddenly, Bonnie shapeshifted into Kim's long blond haired and expensively dressed enemy Camille Leon, and ran off deeper into the party…shapeshifting into looking like a long blond haired celebrity named Britina along the way out.

Kim figured, "change of plan. I'll go after Camille." Ron nodded as they spilt up, much to the confusion of Senor Senior Junior.

He wondered, "Bonnie? Bonnie?" Senor Senior Junior was teary eyed as he said it. Ron ran after a fleeing Senor Senior Senior, who was also heading for the little jetboat dock. That is, until Ron cut him off and tripped him to the ground.

Senor Senior Senior groaned, "you've won this round, Ron Stoppable…but there's always a next time." He fell unconscious shortly after, with Ron circling back to look for Kim.

Meanwhile…

Kim was chasing after the shapeshifting Camille, saying "excuse me" and "pardon me" as she passed by the partygoers. She remarked, "disguising yourself as Bonnie to rely on the Senor Seniors' money was a smart move…until now."

Camille sighed, "yeah…until you spoiled it!" She spun kicked Kim in the form of Kim herself, knocking her backwards against the dance floor. Camille then saw Ron and chuckled to herself. She called out, "she's the real Camille!"

Kim pointed out, "no…you are!"

Ron sighed, "ladies, ladies…there's only one way to tell who's who. You're right, and she's wrong." Camille in Kim's form then kicked Ron backwards against the floor.

Kim sighed, "guess again, Ron." They were both struggling to get back up, when Rufus motioned for the hairless cat in Camille Leon's bag to come out.

Camille turned around, "but…I can't leave Debutante with them!" She sighed with reluctance as she put out her arms to be taken in.

Kim sighed with relief, "and just when she was about to get away."

Ron concluded, "booyah! So…no hard feelings?"

Kim assured him, "no hard feelings."


	6. Mission 6

Summer of Possibilities: Mission 6:

Kim and Ron, along with their friends Monique, Wade, a long black haired young woman named Zeta, and Felix were playing a game of volleyball at a beach…when Kim's Kimmunicator beeped. Kim realized, "wait…time out! What's the sitch?" She looked at her wrist Kimmunicator, and realized the bad news.

Ron wondered, "what is it this time?"

Kim concluded, "Gil has been reported missing, and Gorilla Fist has broken out of prison."

Ron realized, "if they got together…Gil could return to his mutant form!"

Kim pointed out, "exactly. All we need to do is find him before that happens."

Wade figured, "I can tap into satellite images across the world to find him or Gorilla Fist." He had a laptop computer with him, and he was typing away at it very quickly as he said those words.

Kim complimented, "you techno-rock, Wade."

Wade concluded, "thanks. Here's something. Gil's car is parked at…Camp GottaGrin."

Ron realized in an uneasy voice, "also know as…Camp WannaWeep."

Wade concluded, "right."

Kim urged, "you still scared of that place?"

Ron figured, "maybe a little…but not enough to back out."

Kim concluded, "good. Let's go."

At Camp GottaGrin/WannaWeep…

Kim and Ron got out of Kim's hi-tech purple car, which was parked next to Gil's blackish grey car. Ron figured, "I can't believe he got a driver's license…after all that's happened."

Kim concluded, "maybe he just got himself lost."

Ron insisted, "at Camp WannaWeep? No chance of that, KP."

Kim sighed, "maybe you're right. We can always check that grotto from last time."

Ron muttered, "don't remind me." They kept walking towards the clean water of lake WannaWeep, following its edge carefully so as not to fall in. Kim and Ron then saw two masked figures walking around the lake, seeming to be on patrol. Kim and Ron snuck past them, reaching the little cave beyond the lake…which was alternatively called a grotto. Inside, Gorilla Fist and a repowered greenish slimy mutant named Gill(who was really a short black haired guy named Gil) were standing alongside each other, with Gill gladly eating some of her ginger snaps.

Kim realized, "looks like we're too late."

Gill concluded, "and now with this mutated slime in this DNA machine, I will turn everyone else into my mutant minions by contaminating the oceans!" Gorilla Fist looked more ape-ish than before, with gray skin throughout her body. She still had her glasses on and everything else noticeable about her, but she was grayish too.

Ron called out, "not if I can help it!" He drew upon his mystical monkey power and charged at Gill, who shot balls of green slime at him. Ron spun floated around the balls of slime easily. He then kicked Gill against the complicated DNA machine to his left, knocking him with great enough force to break the machine. Ron cried out a warrior's cry as he did so.

Gill muttered, "now you've done it!" He kept shooting balls of slime at Ron. But, Ron rammed his fists into the wet ground of the grotto, launching mud into the balls of slime before they could hit him. Then Gill punched him backwards, sending blue glowing Ron falling into the grotto's pool of cleaned water.

Kim called out, "Ron!" At the same time, she was fighting a surprisingly more skilled version of Gorilla Fist. Their fists could barely hit the other. Ron and Gill wrestled for air underwater, but Gill kicked him against the cave wall with a great thud. A rumble sounded as the cave's ceiling started to collapse, with rocks raining down on everything in the grotto. Kim called out again, "Ron!" Suddenly, Ron clapped his hands, sending a wave of kinetic energy to smash the incoming rocks and Gill into the cave wall.

Gill was covered in rock debris, groaning in pain as Ron returned back to his normal self.

Kim insisted, "Ron!"

Ron muttered in confusion, "what?"

Kim urged as she gave Ron a shoulder to lean on, "this way!" She and Ron ran out of the collapsing grotto, with the two figures from earlier and Gorilla Fist coming after them. The mutated slime started pouring into a stream that was headed for Lake WannaWeep. Rufus ran out of Ron's pocket to push on an already weakened totem pole, which fell on top of the stream and stopped the slime from going anywhere. With the totem pole as a bridge, Rufus returned to Ron's pockets. By the time Rufus had come back, Gorilla Fist and her animal hybrid minions were taken out and tied up by Kim's grappling hook.

Ron sighed, "what a night."

Kim concluded, "yeah. But, at least we saved the world…together."

Ron concluded with a small smile, "right, Kim."

**The End…Or The Start of Spin Off Fanfiction?**

**Please Feel Free To Comment On Or Continue This Storyline**


End file.
